


This One's For You

by AllisonSwan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jonsa Exchange, Milestones, this might be the fluffiest thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: Sansa Stark hasn't had the best luck in relationships in the past and sees milestones as meaningless; Jon sets out to prove how much she deserves to be loved and cherished.





	This One's For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> This was done for Amymel86 for the Jonsa Gift Exchange Round 2
> 
> Hope you enjoy it darling!

Margaery was sitting outside the dressing room as Sansa tried on outfit after outfit. Sansa had told her best friend about her idea regarding milestones and yet Margaery couldn’t seem to understand it. Sansa admits that the idea is not exactly the norm but she really wants the relationship with Jon to work out. They’ve had a wonderful year and Sansa doesn’t want anything to ruin it.

"I just don't really get it." Margaery told her best friend.

"Every time I've celebrated the normal milestones I've gotten burned. The relationship has ended poorly."

"Um I'm pretty sure that's because you kept going out with douchebags." Margaery pointed out, she loved that girl like a sister but Sansa had not been the best judge of character when it came to the opposite sex. At least Harry had just been a regular fratboy douchebag, not like Joffrey.

"Either way I’m trying not to make the same mistakes with Jon, not when it's taken so long to get here." Sansa admitted, they had known each other their whole lives, he’d practically grown up in her house.

Lyanna had been a single mother kicked out of her home when she got pregnant and Catelyn had offered a helping hand. Catelyn Tully was a stay-at-home mom and so she offered young Lyanna a place to leave her son so she could finish college. As a result of that Jon and her brother Robb became the best of friends. When Sansa had started looking at boys in a different way Jon was there. She didn’t think he was interested in her as she was his best friend’s younger sister so she’d focused her attentions elsewhere. And then when those had fallen apart, Jon had been there to help dry her tears and comfort her.

“Sansa you’ve been going out for a year, you even live together and would you look at that the sky hasn’t fallen! You have to stop waiting for the other shoe to fall and just enjoy that gorgeous man of yours.” Margaery stated knowingly and then exclaimed, “Come out already I want to see the outfit!”  

Sansa came out in the waiting room of the dressing room, twirled then looked expectantly at her best friend, “Well?”

“This is it, this is the outfit you are going to wear tonight!” Margaery said clapping her hands.

“You think so? I still have no clue what we’re going to be doing just that tonight's special.” Sansa responded as she looked in the mirror, the outfit looked great on her, it was a dark halter top with a leather skirt.

“You wear that with the boots that your mother gave you for your birthday, paired with the black leather jacket and he won’t even know what hit him.” Margaery told her nervous friend. Well to be fair Sansa could show up in a burlap sack and Jon still wouldn’t know what hit him, he was constantly amazed by her friend and Margaery definitely gave him points for that.

“I’m going to go get changed and I’ll be right out.” Sansa said and in a few minutes, they were out of the dressing room with Sansa feeling much better about how this day would go. They had plans to go to lunch and then they would go to hair salon to make sure Sansa looked her best.

* * *

The group was hanging out for their regular poker game, enjoying what Theon called their “bro time”. Well except for Jon, Jon was pacing up and down the apartment. Everything was ready for tonight but was it good enough? what if this backfired on him? What if she didn’t like it? What if she broke up with him?

“Hey Snow sit down already, you’re making me feel dizzy with all the pacing.” Gendry commented as he sat down on the couch.  

“Is he still pacing?” Theon asked coming from the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

“What if she hates it? What if she hates me??” Jon wondered while biting his lips.

"My sister is a romantic she’s going to love it, and I don’t think she could ever hate you.” Robb pointed out, “as long as you’re not proposing or something because that might be too fast even for her.” 

The only response his comment got was a coughing fit from his best friend as he almost choked on his beer and laughter from the rest of the guys.

“Trust me, I don’t think we’re there yet. I mean I do think it will happen some day in the future, when our careers are at a better point and we’re ready to make that leap.” Jon said as he started to ramble on, as he did when he got nervous.

“Dude chill that is too much information for me right now.” Robb stated, he knew his friend had always been interested in his sister but there was knowing and there was _knowing._ He was happy for them, they both deserved good things and they definitely deserved love. And from the way Jon was talking about his sister, Robb just _knew_ , this was love.

“Says the only married man in the house. Also you do realize that Jon and Sansa live together, as in they sleep in the same bed each night.” Theon remarked laughing as his friend’s pained expression.

“I’m good with Jon and Gendry dating my sisters I just don’t want to hear details about it, _ever_.”

“Oh trust me, I don’t kiss and tell.” Jon said smirking.

“See that's more like it.” Edd mentioned as he gave Jon a pat in the back.

“Can we play cards now or are we going to sit around talking about our feelings some more.” Theon retorted.

“Just deal already.” Jon said as Theon smirked at him while he dealt the cards.

* * *

Sansa couldn’t stop fidgeting as the car came to a complete stop. She grabbed her compact mirror and checked on her makeup,everything seemed to be on the right track. This night was not going the way she thought it would, instead of picking her up Jon had sent a car. That had been the first sign that something was different, Jon wasn’t the type to flaunt his wealth. If you could call it that, his douchelord of biological father kicked the bucket and Jon was left with a bit of an inheritance. Jon didn’t like touching that money except for the most important things. So sending a car? It was definitely a deviation from the norm.

The driver opened the door for her and helped her get out of the car. He looked familiar but she couldn’t really make out who he was. She looked around and couldn’t see Jon anywhere so she turned around to look at the driver.

“Where are we?”

“This way Miss Stark, you just need to follow the Lemon Drops.”

“Follow the Lemon Drops?” Sansa asked curiously and sure enough there was a path made of lemon drop flowers. She looked behind her and the driver was gone and she was left standing with only one way to go. “Okay Snow let’s see what all of this is about.”

After a bit of walking, she arrived at an archway decorated in Lemon Drops and Blue Winter Roses, it was absolutely gorgeous. And then she saw him, standing there holding a single flower looking better than anyone should in a checkered shirt and black sweater combo.

“What is all of this Jon?”

“I wanted to do something special for you, I know you said we shouldn’t make a big deal out of things like these but I had to do something to show you how I feel. I’m no good with words but I’m hoping this will speak for me. All I ask is that you take it all in before commenting.” Jon said

  
“Is that for me?” She said pointing to the flower on his hands and there was a small smile when he gave it to her.

“You look gorgeous by the way.” He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and extending his arm for her to take.

  
“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She replied, “Lemon Drops thought? Really?”

“Well I couldn’t exactly make a path of lemon cakes could I?” He said letting out one of the huge laughs he only ever seemed to let out around her.

“Well that definitely would have been interesting. Where exactly are we? Are we alone here?” Sansa asked as all the questions came rushing to her head.

“Patience young grasshopper, let’s just say Rhaenys is making an effort at being a big sister the only ways she knows how. I finally took her up on one of her plans.” Jon admitted, he appreciated Rhaenys a lot and he liked having a sister but they were still adjusting. Jon had grown up with not a lot of money and Rhaenys had been the opposite.

“So this was all her idea?” Sansa said trying to get more information about this mysterious outing. 

“Not exactly, the venue was all Rhaenys but the rest was mostly me _with a little help from my friends_.”

“Margaery and Wylla were in on this weren't they?” Sansa asked as Jon nodded. 

“Margaery was meant to distract you while Wylla and Arya worked on the flowers. Oh and Gendry was your driver.” Jon pointed out.

“I knew he sounded familiar!” Sansa exclaimed with a huge smile. They walk a little more and they stop at the first hole. It was a simple enough hole with just a tree with birds as decorations.

“Here is the official start.” Jon said

“Mini-Golf?” Sansa asked, Jon didn’t seem the type to like mini-golf but he definitely kept surprising her.

“There’s something in the bird’s beak for you.” Jon told her and her curiosity got the best of her as she practically ran towards the beak. Inside there was a note which she opened carefully.

_Milestone #1: The day I saw YOU for the first time_

_We were in High School, Robb and I had plans to meet but he couldn’t come at the last minute and despite having the house to yourself you let me in. You let me inside and we saw one of the Fast and Furious movies and ate junk food. That was the first time I saw the real Sansa and I liked her a lot._

“What is this?” Sansa asked trying to control the emotion in her voice. She remembered that day, she was home alone and then he arrived waiting for Robb. She thought he would leave when Robb cancelled but he’d actually stayed with her and it’s one of Sansa’s fondest moments from high school. It’s where their friendship started.

“There’s 9 different holes for us tonight and they all have something special. Every hole represents a different milestone we’ve been through, some are bigger milestones others are personal ones. Here is the first one.” Jon admitted as the butterflies in his stomach went crazy. She stored the note in her purse and took his hand.

“Let’s go.”  


They walked hand in hand through the rest of the milestones. Some were just ridiculous or hilarious as Jon pointed out (the first time they each drunk-dialed each other or trying to make each other jealous), about Sansa herself (when she got her job) or about their families (like when they told the family they were dating, that it was real). Then the last tier was about them. The moment Jon realized his feelings weren’t platonic, when they rescued Ghost and Lady from the pound, when they moved in together and of course their first real kiss. The note for that one almost made Sansa cry, she didn’t know if it was from the memory or from his words. Probably a combination of both.

And now they were standing on the 9th hole and Sansa didn’t know what to say. What had she done to be blessed with a man like this?

“Jon.. this was? I don’t even know how to describe this in words, I don’t know if the words exist actually.” Sansa said trying to articulate her feelings, “No one has ever done anything like this for me, most of the time I’d get maybe a flower or a dinner in a restaurant. I started to see milestones as meaningless just something to brag about but this? I don’t know what to say.”     

“I know your thoughts about milestones, hell up until a year ago I didn’t really put much faith in them. I don’t care if we’re fighting or we’re dancing, I don’t care if up is down and down is up, I just care about you.I don’t need special dates to celebrate what we have, because every day with you is special and should be celebrated. You’re the girl of my dreams Sansa Stark and I love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my soul.”

“I love you too.” Sansa said, her heart was pounding, she felt like she was on cloud nine. She reached forward and pulled him into a deep kiss. A kiss to show him how much she truly loved him back.

“Well I guess that’s another one to add to the list.” Sansa said smiling.

“I’m pretty sure as you saw the kissing is already part of the list.” Jon responded cheekily.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Sansa said, despite living together and being happy together neither of them had truly said those words, they’d implied them many times in between kisses and touches but the words hadn’t come till now. They had both been badly burned by relationships before so they had wanted the words to mean something.  

“As yes the elusive I love you, guess we’ll just have to add it to the list of milestones won’t we?” Jon remarked putting an arm around her.

“I guess we shall.” Sansa replied as they set off to play the mini-golf version of their relationship. She was definitely going to kick his ass in this, mini-golf was her domain.  


**Author's Note:**

> September has been hectic to say the least and that doesn't leave much time for fic so I'm sorry it's not longer.. Also I promise I am working on Part 2 for When I find you but life got in the way..
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this bunch of fluff.


End file.
